


Night Stroll

by lorir_writes



Series: Wanted (Bloodbound Series) [4]
Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Bewildered by everything that happened since Lily was attacked by a feral, Samantha sees an opportunity to sneak out as she finds Jax waiting for her outside Raines Corporation building.





	Night Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> I usually plan fluffy stories and end up writing smut, but today it’s the other way around. I miss Jax and I just wanted him to have a cute moment with my MC. All characters are owned by Pixelberry studios.

Stars sparkle on the dark blue New York sky when Adrian’s car rolled to a stop at Raines Corporation building. He walks out of the car, hands his car keys to a valet and opens the door to Samantha. She is a bit lost in her own thoughts, contemplating the night when Adrian extends his hand to her. “Is everything okay, Samantha?”

Before she could answer, she spots a familiar figure in a corner, leaning against the wall. “Yeah, I…” she takes his hand and steps out of the car. “I think I’m going for a walk to clear my head.”

“We just had a big victory tonight. You should get some rest before we travel to celebrate Lily’s debut tomorrow,” Adrian says, still holding her hand.

“I know that, but today was pretty intense. I need some alone time to process what happened in the past few days.”

“Fair enough. Just be careful,” he says quietly, letting go of her hand slowly and gets inside the building. Samantha walks down the corner and stops a few feet away from the person waiting for her.

“Are still concerned about me?” She smirks.

“Yeah, you could say that,” Jax replies, signaling for them to go for a walk. “How did the meeting with the Council go?”

Samantha begins to tell him about everything while they walk towards Central Park. He listens in silence, occasionally looking at her and nodding. “They approved the motion, Jax. Lily is part of Adrian’s clan, she got the brand and she’s not going to turn into a feral,” she beams.

“That’s good to hear,” he uttered, avoiding eye contact.

She stops and holds his hand. “Jax, I know it seems unfair, given the situation of your people, but this is a good thing. It can be a small change that might lead to something big.”

He smiles bitterly. “You really are naive. They don’t want to change. Adrian simply bought his way out of his own mess.”

“But he did it to save someone he never ever met before.”

“Yes, your roommate. He did it to please you. You work for him for about a week and he allowed you to keep your memories, he risked his seat on the Council and his head by saving your friend. It’s all because he wants you. Don’t tell me you didn’t notice it,” he grates. She bites her bottom lip and looks away and he studies her features, walking around her. “So you did notice…” his lips set in a hard line.

“It’s not like that.”

“Then tell me how it works.”

“He’s powerful, he can make changes, big changes. He can help many people, Jax. Including the Clanless. This is why I work for him.”

“Adrian Raines knows about my people. He knows we’re struggling to survive and he never did a single thing to change it. He doesn’t care,” he leans against the railing, looking down the pond.

“Jax,” Samantha steps closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “He is concerned about the ferals and all the people who get hurt when there’s a new attack, he has been talking to the other clan leaders about it. I know it’s not enough, but it’s a start. He’s not a bad man and maybe I can convince him to help you out.”

“And how would you do that?” he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Hey, I got him to save Lily in less than a week working for him,” she cocks an eyebrow and smiles

“Because he wants you,” he sneers.

“But the point is that he did it. He went against a Council decision and got the motion to add Lily to his clan approved. Can you imagine how many people we will be able to help if we get him on your side?”

“I don’t trust him or anyone in the Council.”

“Then trust me,” she cups his face so she could look into his eyes. A sudden thrill courses through her body as he looks back, his dark brown eyes staring at hers and he slowly unfolds his arms, letting his guard down. The distance between them gets each second smaller. A light spring breeze blows on her skin, making her shiver slightly.

“Are you cold?”

“A little,” she flushes crimson, unsure if it just the cool wind or if it’s something else.

“Here,” he pulls her into his arms, his hands gently rubbing her back, holding her close. She encircles her arms around his waist, enjoying the comfort of his muscular body against her small frame.

“You’re warm,” she says a little surprised. “I always thought vampires had cold skin.”

“These fictional books don’t really do us justice,” a crooked smile appears on his face. “Though Anne Rice’s stories seem to be well researched.”

“Do you read vampire fiction books?” She pulls back a little to gawk at him.

“I did after I was turned. Mostly out of curiosity since the stories are based on what the authors think about vampires, not the real thing. Stephanie Meyer, for one, has no idea what she’s talking about,” he gives a sideways glance, but she could see a hint of a amusement in his face.

“Heh… Do you have any favorites?”

“The Queen of the Damned. I like Jesse. She’s one of the few human characters in the story. She’s witty and curious, but also naive and reckless. She reminds me of someone I know,” he smirks and looks at Samantha, who’s glaring at him with pursed lips. She punches his chest and he chuckles.

“That was uncalled for,” she snaps.

“I didn’t say it’s you, but if the shoe fits…” She scowls and tries to pull away, but he holds her close. “I’m kidding,” he smiles tightening the embrace. “Even the best characters have flaws, you know. She’s young, and eventually makes mistakes, but she learns from all of them and becomes one the most strong and complex characters of the series.”

“Mmm…” she tries to suppress a smile but fails miserably. “Jesse does seem to be pretty great,” she rests her head on his torso, inhaling the fresh scent of his cologne.

“Yes,” he says absent-minded and nuzzles her hair discreetly then mumbles to himself. “She is the best.”


End file.
